


To Love a Biting Bloom

by Erinysceidae



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinysceidae/pseuds/Erinysceidae
Summary: Void Dark has been defeated, the Netherworlds are in (relative) peace and life goes on. Relationships continue to grow, forcing others into retrospection.





	1. A Handsome Groom

"Madam Seraphina!" A Prinny called brightly.

"We need competitive rates, the demons of Scorching Flame, unlike their overlord, are not idiots. They can count," Overlord Seraphina snapped into her phone. "And go forward with the loans to Toto Bunny, I know they're reliable and I want to keep relations good with the people there. I hope to have my wedding to Sir Killia there someday."

She paused for a moment, listening to her phone before rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Just do it, and check on the item world values, they've been dropping lately, but we're expecting a boom. Buy low, sell high-- and get me a celestial emissary on my economic staff! The celestials are a mostly untapped market, but they are vicious negotiators. I will not be underbid by a halo wearing, fluffy winged celestial!"

She hung up her phone and tossed it to a maid.

"Madam Seraphina!" The Prinny said again.

Seraphina did not acknowledge the sardine-scented minion, instead addressing the nearest maid. "Do not let my father interfere with the zombie deal, they might stink, but their money is no dirtier than anyone elses." She laughed haughtily and twirled around, facing the prinny, but not acknowledging it.

"Madam Seraphina," the Prinny began, holding out a fancy envelope proudly.

"I wonder what dear Killia is up too... I shall have the kitchen prepare curry for tonight, I'm feeling nostalgic."

"SERA!"

All eyes turned as the huge idiot Overlord barreled down the hall toward Seraphina's private quarters. Shoving prinnys, maids and archers aside, Red Magnus skidded to a stop just short of colliding with Seraphina herself.

"I came as soon as I heard!" He yelled, reaching to give her a hug.

The heart-shaped barrel of Seraphina's favorite pistol rested just below his horn. "Heard WHAT, Muscle-Brain?" 

He blinked, freezing in place and looking at her nervously.

Beside them, the Prinny held up its envelope proudly.

"Madam Seraphina! A message from Flowerful!" The Prinny said.

Seraphina swooned, taking the envelope with her free hand. "Oooh, a love letter from my dearest Killia!"

Red Magnus grimaced, more concerned about the heavy, textured paper in her hands-- all lace-edged and enscribed in gold-- than the pistol that was taken away from his head.

"Oh Seraphina, most beautiful Overlord in all the Netherworlds, I can not longer hold back the love I have for you," Seraphina announced dramatically, before finally flipping the card open. A protective sheet of tissue paper fell to the ground, carrying a faint trail of gold dust.

At the far end of the hallway, Christo materialized in a aura of light and ethereal feathers, his own card held in his hand. He drew a hiss of regret through clenched teeth as he saw Seraphina holding the missive.

The color left her face slowly as she read over the card within.

"... Oh... how... How nice..." The words slowly fell from her pink lips.

"Seraphina Sis!" Zeroken called, stumbling on the last stair and collapsing beside Christo. His face fell as he saw her. 

The card dropped from her fingers slowly and she gazed off into the void of the netherworlds.

"He'll be... Such a handsome groom," she whispered, trying to catch the breath that had suddenly escaped her.

Usalia flipped between Christo and Zeroken, "I just heard-- does Seraphina know yet, plip?"

Christo gestured toward the end of the hall, where Red Magnus stood over Seraphina uselessly, gazing back to his allies desperately, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Seraphina said nothing, shaking her head and clutching her heart. Slowly, she slid to her knees as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

A slow collapse being one of the few problems that muscles could solve, Red Magnus caught her before she hit the floor.

A portal opened up and Killia rushed out, and looked at the scene.

"Damn it... too late," He stammered, "the invitations weren't supposed to go out yet-- I wanted to tell you in person. You were supposed to be the first to know. I'm so sorry, Seraphina."

The first emotion that crossed her face was heartbreak, followed quickly by a sneer of betrayal, then lastly a scowl of rage.

"How dare you," Seraphina yelled, "how dare you! Being so perfect, and polite, and thoughtful... How dare you! Do you know what this means!?"

Killia swallowed his guilt and shook his head.

"Now I have to find a date!" Seraphina moaned, collapsing into the arms that were still holding her up. She hesitated, before glancing up at the demon holding her.

Red Magnus looked nervous for moment, then grinned.

In the blink of an eye she had unloaded a round in his chest, leaving him whimpering manly whimpers on the carpet. 

She turned in a huff and stormed away from her gathered allies. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she added, "you still owe me a birthday present!"


	2. A Suitable Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netherworlds are in (relative) peace and life goes on. Relationships continue to grow, forcing others into retrospection.  
> \-----  
> Seriously, you can expect Seraphina to find her OWN date. She's a busy demoness.

"That was very careless, Killia. I'm surprised she didn't shoot you," Christo said as he focused a healing energy upon Red Magnus.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too... It really was an accident. Even if I don't have romantic feelings for Seraphina, I still would never want to hurt her." 

"Yeah! Good thing a better target presented itself! She really gave it to you; you all right Old Man?" Zeroken slapped Red Magnus on the back.

"It hurts, but it's super not dangerous," Red Magnus said, dismissing Christo with a wave. "Sera's always been like that, I'm used to it."

"Why do you let her do that, plip?" Usalia asked, rocking on her heels.

"Because I can super take it!" Red Magnus said, laughing.

"And I'm certain Seraphina knows that. I suppose it speaks volumes to how much faith she has in Zeroken's strength..." Christo said.

"What?! No way! I can't take it! It feels like dying!" 

Red Magnus laughed harder. "You better build up a tolerance! You're gonna be her date to the wedding!"

"WHAT?!" Zeroken gaped.

"I concur-- what gives you that idea Red Magnus?" Christo asked.

"Zeroken and Seraphina? I don't think Zeroken would come back in one piece... Usalia will miss you," Usalia said, hugging Zeroken tightly.

"Oh no! No no no no no," Zeroken chanted.

"It's gotta be one of us," Red Magnus said. "It can't be Killia, for obvious reasons and, Christo, I super don't think you can take a bullet. So, it has to be Zeroken."

"No no no no no," Zeroken continued.

"Wait-- why can't you take Seraphina, plip?" Usalia asked, tugging on Red Magnus' arm.

His boisterous laughter shook the entire pocket dimension. 

"Me and Sera! That's a good one, Lil' Usa," he said, wiping tears of laughter from the corner of his eye.

Usalia stomped her foot, "why is that so funny?"

His chuckling trailed off, "...seriously? We don't get along. She super hates me. We've both gotten a lot better-- she's not as much of a shrew anymore, but she still hates my guts."

"No she doesn't-- she's just easily angered and you're an convenient target, plip! If she hated you that much she wouldn't have let you stay in the rebel army," Usalia said, "you two didn't get along before, but you've both changed a lot, plip! I think she should give you another chance!"

"While those are all good points, I still have to ask why you think it has to be one of us?" Christo inquired.

"No no no no no," Zeroken continued to mutter, crouching on the floor.

"Well... It can't be just anyone," Red Magnus insisted, "this is Sera we're talking about."

"Strictly speaking... Yes, it can be just anyone. It's her date, and her choice."

"No," Red Magnus said, staring down at Christo. "For their good, as well as hers. She needs a date who can take super damage and keep going-- but also who will super respect her! She helped defeat Void Dark, but they're just going to see a pretty face! Ack!"

Red Magnus hit the floor, revealing Seraphina behind him.

"Idiots. Don't. Get. To. Pick. My. Date." She said, each word punctuated with a bullet. "I don't intend to shoot anyone at the wedding-- but I do agree, I won't date any man who doesn't respect that I am a warrior and a savior of the netherworlds!" She laughed haughtily.

"Seraphina--" Killia began.

"I'm not talking to you right now," she snapped. 

"Why don't you go with Red Magnus!" Usalia asked.

"Because he's him," Seraphina said, planting one of her heels on the prone Red Magnus' back.

"I super told you."

She shot him again.

"Please stop," he whimpered.

"If you want to help me, gather up every available man in the rebel alliance and sift through them for me. Find me the best of the best," Seraphina declared. "Someone handsome, strong, caring and romantic!"

Her allies stared at her.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" She said.

Christo and Usalia scowled at her. Red Magnus and Zeroken were still on the floor, with nothing to add.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I mean: please, will you help me find me a suitable date?"

Sighing, Christo glanced at Killia, "I suppose I have nothing better to do while I'm here. I imagine you're pretty busy though, Killia-- is this invitation accurate? Only three months until your wedding?"

Killia shrugged, "Yeah, I left it all up to Lieze, and she is taking care of everything. I wasn't expecting such a short time either, but once Lieze puts her mind to something there is no stopping her. The only task I've been given is she says I have to learn to dance before then..."

"Excellent! Off you go then," Seraphina chirped. 

"Shall I assume that myself and Zeroken are off the list?" Christo asked. "I can't begin to imagine the rumors that would spread if you appeared at such an event with an alleged angel and Zeroken... Is not up to the challenge."

"Oh-- yes. Sorry, my dear allies, but such a romantic event does not call for a friendly escort."

Christo nodded as He and Killia picked Zeroken up off the floor, carrying him down the stairs. "Don't worry, Zeroken, crisis averted."

"No no no no..." He mumbled, as the trio headed toward the main hall.

With Seraphina's foot still on his back, Red Magnus had not even attempted to get up.

"I really think you and Red Magnus could be really cute together, plip!" Usalia said.

Seraphina crossed her arms and scowled down at the demon. "This ogre? I've been nothing but cruel to him our entire lives! He knows his place is the end of my barrel, not upon my arm. Besides, even if he wanted to be my date, he doesn't have a romantic bone in his muscle-mangled body. I like sonnets, flowers and grand gestures-- he likes muscles, punching and... muscles punching things!"

"He likes you," Usalia teased.

"Oh silly little Usalia--even Red Magnus isn't dumb enough to like me," Seraphina said dismissively. "True Brionac Gaze!" 

"Yay Madam Seraphina!" Nearly every male voice in the pocket netherworld shouted.

"Yay... Madam Seraphina," Red Magnus groaned, still under her heel.

Seraphina laughed, snapping her fingers, releasing them from her control. "I'm the Seductress Overlord of Gorgeous-- everyone likes me. Except Sir Killia... And it's the chase that's the fun part."

"Does that mean if you caught Killia-- if he loved you back-- you wouldn't want him anymore, because the fun would be over?"

Seraphina blinked, her thin eyebrows knitting, "what? No... No, don't be silly. You-you'll understand when you're older." She turned and left, worry on her brow as she descended the bridge-side stairs.

With Seraphina gone, Red Magnus pushed himself upright, rubbing his shoulder where her shoe had been digging into him.

"See?"

"You do like Sera, don't you plip?"

"You heard her, even I'm not that stupid," he mumbled, stretching his deltoid. He switched arms, not meeting Usalia's gaze.

"Do you like Sera?" Usalia repeated.

"... Well, yeah, I guess. It's not even a choice. She's Sera."

Usalia sighed, her shoulders and ears drooping, "I don't mean--"

"--I super know what you mean," Red Magnus said, meeting her eyes seriously. "She's Sera. She's fiery, she's passionate, she fights like a champ! She's super awesome! But I'm not gonna tell her that! She'd hold that over my head forever!"

Up the bridge-side stairs the priestess came. She looked Red Magnus up and down. "Yawn... This doesn't look urgent..." She mumbled, disappointed. A quick healing spell was cast and she turned and left, heading back to the hospital.

"... I think she likes you more than she lets on, plip," Usalia said. "Maybe if you show her you can be romantic, she'll show you she can be nice, plip!"

"I dunno... this could end really badly."

"Please, plip? Just try, maybe?"

"...Okay. Because you asked, and I super owe you one, I'll try," Red Magnus sighed. "I have just one question then."

"Yes, plip?"

"What's a sonnet?"


	3. A Certain Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void Dark has been defeated, the Netherworlds are in (relative) peace and life goes on. Relationships continue to grow, forcing others into retrospection.  
> \------  
> Sort the ranks and search the sky, can we find the perfect guy?  
> No, seriously, what up with these names?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All generic character names used henceforth are actual names of the units in my first play through. Here's to you, Danger Dan-- best damned healer I could ask for.

"Hey guys! Can I help, plip?" Usalia asked, walking up to Christo, Zeroken and Killia.

"Certainly," Christo said, "we're sorting through these files. The assembly had no interest in helping us, although Matilda offered to recruit a perfect date candidate if we needed. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I remember this guy, he was always flirting with... Well... Everyone, really," Killia said, looking under the attached photo. "Oh, but he's a celestial emissary-- would Sera be okay with that?

"Oh, is that Rufus? Yes, he's a strong fighter, skilled healer, pretty balanced. If anyone asks, we can always assure people he's a fallen angel-- that's a thing here, right?" Christo said, taking the paper from Killia and putting it in the positive pile.

"But what about the rumors?" Zeroken asked.

Christo looked confused for a tick, then adjusted his glasses and smiled, "oh, I doubt anyone would dare spread a rumor about Seraphina-- I just didn't want to be the one at the end of her potential wrath."

"Hey, speaking of... where's Red Magnus?" Killia asked, discarding several Prinny records into the negative pile.

"I do hope his bravado hasn't landed him in the infirmary," Christo said, soft yet blasé. 

"Oh, no, he was fine. He went back to Scorching Flame to think about some stuff," Usalia said.

"The Old Man? Thinking?"

"Oh my, what brought on this strange behavior?"

Usalia climbed into a chair and took a handful of papers. "I... May have convinced him to write a poem for Seraphina, plip."

Six eyes turned on her in horror.

Heavy, awkward silence was eventually broken by Killia.

"What."

"They totally like each other guys! They just need to realize it, plip!"

"Are you serious? The Old Man and Seraphina Sis? No, they hate each other," Zeroken gaped.

"Well, they do have a certain chemistry together--" Christo admitted, hesitantly.

"-- Yeah, the kind that creates toxic fumes," Killia added.

"Yes-- yes, exactly like that."

Usalia put her hands on the table top and leaned over them. "No, it's cute! Red Magnus used to be a bit of a bully, but now he's really nice, plip! Seraphina just needs to see how nice he can be!"

"I will admit that the problem with this coupling does seem to be on Seraphina," Christo admitted, "but Red Magnus has never shown any romantic interest in... anyone, Seraphina or otherwise."

"Well, if you were already used for target practice, would you give the gunwoman more ammo, plip?" Usalia twiddled her thumbs together, "I'm not expecting them to fall in love, I just want them to get along better... maybe even be friends, plip? If they do fall in love, that would be wonderful, plip... And, I guess if Seraphina can let go of her disdain for Red Magnus, maybe she can also let go of her obsession with Killia, plip."

"Lieze and I would both appreciate that," Killia admitted.

"An interesting idea," Christo admitted.

"What about this guy?" Zeroken asked, sliding a sheet forward. 

"Double Vagabond," Christo read, looking at the picture, "really, who names their child that? A sniper. I don't think Seraphina would like the gunplay competition."

"Mark him maybe-- what about this one?"

"Malkovich, Dark Knight. Yes, he was quite an asset in the battle against Void Dark," Christo said, setting the paper in the positive pile. He took one, "Danger Dan... he was hugely helpful on the field... Oh, he's spoken for. Nevermind."

Usalia looked between the men and pouted. "You don't think Red Magnus can change Seraphina's mind!"

Killia sighed, "Usalia-- the only person who can change Seraphina's mind is Seraphina. Red Magnus could write her the most fervid and poignant declaration of devotion, displayed in the sky via a swirling galaxy of rose petals, and she would find something to complain about."

"It's just not realisitic-- Seraphina Sis is as stubborn as they come."

"I'm willing to be optimistic and say she won't kill him, but as for a date I'm sticking with plan A-- you know, the plan Seraphina asked of us," Christo said.

Usalia wilted in her chair, "that's so sad... Seraphina so loves the idea of love..."

"Seraphina loves being loved," Christo corrected. "You must give love to receive it. Generosity, sadly, is not one of Seraphina's strengths."


	4. A Two Way Street / A Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void Dark has been defeated, the Netherworlds are in (relative) peace and life goes on. Relationships continue to grow, forcing others into retrospection  
> \-----  
> Seraphina has to question her own motives. She doesn't like it.
> 
> also:
> 
> Red Magnus faces a challenge no amount of punching can defeat.

"Madam Seraphina?" A Maid said, walking down the ramp slowly. "I brought you some coffee."

"... Thank you, Xtina," Seraphina said, staring off into the void below.

"Are you all right, Madam?"

"Me? Of course!" Seraphina said, laughing brightly, "I'm fine! Nothing wrong here!"

Xtina set the tray of coffee down beside Seraphina and stood, waiting patiently.

Distant chattering as demons went about their business, the fountain burbled calmingly, and the chains on the bullet-ridden punching bag jangled faintly.

"I heard the news," Xtina said politely.

"Yes. I'm sure everyone has by now," Seraphina said, delicately lifting the tea cup of coffee.

"A perfect lesson that even someone as magnificent as you can't win them all, Madam." 

Seraphina looked into the coffee cup-- nearly as pale as her skin, and far, far sweeter than her demeanor-- and drank it in one long gulp. "The first man I actually loved is the one man that I can't make love me," she whispered.

"With all due respect, Madam, obedience is not the same as love."

Seraphina scoffed, replacing the tea cup. "And what, I dare ask, do you think love is?" She asked, running a finger up and down the barrel of her gun.

Xtina cocked her head in thought still smiling, "Love is... difficult. Love is imperfect. Love is forgiving someone's mistakes and flaws, because you enjoy their good traits more than you hate the bad ones. Love is compromise. Love is trust, showing them your weaknesses, because you trust them not to exploit it."

The distant netherworlds twinkled in and out of view as the universe ticked on.

"That... that sounds awful," Seraphina admitted. 

"Perhaps it's not for everyone. Love is a two-way street, Madam," Xtina said, picking up the silver tray and turning to leave. "One way love is just servitude."

The Overlord of Gorgeous was left alone to think about love. Distant chatter, the bubbling of the fountain and the jangle of chains filtered through the air.

 

### Chapter 4.5- A Conundrum

 

Fire-maples spread their soft, diffused shadows over the lava lined paths of Scorching Flame. Overlord Red Magnus walked along, while his followers and minions whispered amongst themselves.

Uncharacteristically quiet, hands clasped behind his back, his brow creased in thought as he walked.

"Sir... a-are you well?"

Red Magnus stopped before turning and glancing at the speaker. Panchos wrung his hands nervously as he approached his superior.

"I'm fine," Red Magnus said.

"Sir?" Panchos gasped, stunned by his leaders entirely reasonable volume and tone.

"I said I'm super fine!" Red Magnus repeated irately.

Panchos looked relieved.

"I'm just thinking."

Panchos faltered, "thinking, Sir?"

Growling, Red Magnus turned on his second in commander. "Yes! Thinking! About... punching! And muscles!" He huffed.

"Uh," Panchos looked around nervously, "... Is this about a lady, Sir?"

Stunned, Red Magnus blinked.

"Or a man, possibly?" Panchos added.

"You're super clever. Way more than I give you credit for," Red Magnus said.

"...so... Yes? Is this about Killia's wedding?" Panchos asked.

Red Magnus chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I guess it super is."

"Well... Killia is a very impressive demon, but as I gather he is very, very loyal to Lieze, Sir," Panchos said.

"Huh? Yeah, it's great. I'm super happy for them, that's not the problem," Red Magnus said, turning away and looking at the flowers growing from the lava banks. Beautiful, vibrant flowers that burnt like the flames they resembled. "It's Sera."

"Oh Hell, Where?!" Panchos screeched, throwing himself to the ground and covering his head with his arms.

Red Magnus looked over his shoulder, "I'm thinking about Sera."

"Oh no-- is she planning something?!" Panchos said staring up from the stone path.

"I super hope not," Red Magnus said, grimacing, "No-- Lil' Usa wants me to go to the wedding with Sera."

"Uh... Well," Panchos said, dusting himself off as he rose, "you are both friends of Killia's, it makes sense you would both attend."

"She wants me to go WITH Sera. As her date."

Panchos was silent for a moment. 

Red Magnus turned back to the lava river, kneeling down to gaze closer at the scorching flowers. 

"Does... Does young Usalia have a death wish?" Panchos asked eventually.

"No. She has a point," Red Magnus said, plucking the flower. It sizzled between his fingertips. "I super care about Sera. I don't love her, but I care. I want her to be happy. I super don't want her to cry about anything. I don't want her to go with someone who won't treat her with the respect she deserves. She's beautiful and cunning, but that's all people see. She's genuinely super smart, super powerful and cares about her friends. Lil' Usa thinks Sera cares more than she lets on, but I super don't know. If she didn't shoot me, I'd like her more, but I don't know how to approach her without getting shot. It's a super conundrum."

"That... Is a conundrum, Sir."

"Do you know anything about sonnets?" Red Magnus asked. The flower in his grasp was beginning to smoke between his fingertips.

"Is... That a type of hat, Sir?"

"It's a poem. It has 14 lines and has to rhyme a certain way. Lil' Usa thinks I should write one for Sera."

"That certainly sounds very complicated. I've never considered that you might have any literary talents," Panchos admitted. "But, if you are serious about this I believe you can succeed. You've never been one to back down from a challenge, Sir."

Red Magnus grinned. 

The flower in his grip combusted briefly, then crumbled to ash.


	5. A Single Fiery Glowing Flower

Five soldiers were lined up at the foot of the stairs beside the curry kitchen. A dark knight, a celestial emissary, a martial artist, a pirate and a warrior.

"This is a dangerous mission, with great levels of risk," Christo said to the line of men. "After several days of searching through the ranks, we've come to you. Only one of you can be chosen. We can not force you to accept this mission, and the only reward is the awe and respect of your peers."

The martial artist shuffled his feet and posed, "please tell us-- what is this dangerous mission?"

"Seraphina needs a date to Killia and Lieze's wedding," Usalia said.

The five men looked between each other. 

The sound of three terrified pairs of feet each trying to outrun the others accompanied the disappearance of three of the men. Remaining were the celestial emissary and the dark knight.

"I do not fear death," the Dark Knight Malkovich said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he gripped his spear.

"Date-- date! No death," Zeroken said quickly, "probably... Probably no death. Actually, he might be perfect."

"A date? With our beautiful benefactor? Oo-la-la," the Celestial Emissary Rufus purred. He had not been with the rebel alliance nearly as long as his other allies.

"Well, he seems... nice, plip" Usalia said, looking at the celestial emissary. 

He made a kissy face and winked at her. Then did the same to Christo.

"Maybe a little too flirtatious ," Killia said, looking at the pair.

"We kind of two extremes here. Grim-and-Gloomy over there has no sense of romance, but Smooches over here is a little too into it," Zeroken mumbled. "I wish Old Man Red Magnus was here to help. Where is he? Do you think Seraphina Sis heard about Usalia's idea and had him killed!?"

Cold metal pressed against Zeroken's temple, "my ears are burning. Do you really think I'd waste money on an assassin, when I have the power to do it myself?"

Zeroken yelped. "I'm sorry!"

The gun was moved away and Seraphina leaned over his shoulder, smiling. "That's better. Now, what were you saying?"

"W-w-what did you do to Red Magnus?!"

"Do? Nothing! I have no idea what he's been up to," She laughed. "He's not around here, clearly. Haven't you noticed how quiet and calm its been the last few days?"

"Calm is one way to put it," Christo said, pushing his glasses up. "Bordering on solemn, really. Very withdrawn, sullen even."

"Shut up-- it's been peaceful. I loved every second of it and you can't make me say otherwise."

Christo and Killia glanced at each other, then back to her, but said nothing.

"So, are these my potential dates?" Seraphina asked, looking at the two men. 

Malkovich stared at her with intense, hateful eyes, his dark magic core smoldering idly. Rufus made a kissy face and winked.

"This is the finest the entire rebel army has to offer?" She sneered.

"Well, there were five, but I'm afraid your reputation precedes you," Killia said, shrugging.

"I'm still not talking to you!" Seraphina snapped.

"Look, look! He's here, plip! That makes three!" Usalia called, pointing.

Red Magnus descended the stairs amid silent stares. In one hand, he held a twice folded square of paper, in the other, a single glowing, fiery flower.

He turned at the landing and looked at each of his close allies: Killia, Christo, Zeroken, Usalia and, lastly, Seraphina. Though he tried to look serious, an extra redness had tinged his face. He took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose, before offering the flower to Seraphina.

She reached for it, slowly, then snatching it at the last second, as though it were a trick that might be pulled away from her.

Then, with a gasp, she dropped it. "Ah! It burnt me!"

"Yeah," Red Magnus said calmly. "It can hurt, but it's super not dangerous."

Seraphina shot him, just once. 

He jerked back from the impact silently, with resignation on his brow. He waited a moment, before holding out the paper.

"Is that going to hurt me too?" she snapped, pulling the paper from his hands. 

He didn't respond. She opened it, just enough to see it contained words, and folded it shut again. "I didn't know you could read, let alone write. Is this what you've been doing the last few days?"

"Yeah," Red Magnus said sternly. 

Sera just laughed.

"Hm-mmm, I don't think he's going to be much competition," Rufus whispered in Malkovich's direction, "I'm sorry my friend, but the prize is mine." 

The Dark Knight was not actually listening to him; Red Magnus was.

Grabbing him by his crisp, clean blue and white tunic Red Magnus lifted the celestial emissary into the air, "Super apologize."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Sir!"

"Apologize to her." Red Magnus shook the terrified angel once, "Sera is not a prize for you to win."

"I-I'm sorry, M-madam Seraphina!"

He was dropped to the ground gracelessly. Red Magnus was on his way up the stairs when Seraphina spoke up. 

"Just where do you think you you're going?" She demanded. 

Red Magnus stopped and looked around, then turned to look at her. "...You want me to stay?" 

Seraphina scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're not done here. You will leave when I tell you so." She turned an icy stare to Rufus, "you will leave. You are done here."

The angel turned and fled as Red Magnus returned to the circle.

"We missed you, plip!" Usalia said brightly. 

Red Magnus ruffled her ears, "it was a super rough couple of days, but I'm back!"

"Did you do it? Is that the sonnet, plip?" Usalia asked.

"Sonnet? Really Usalia, what would make you think this oaf could write a limerick, let alone a sonnet?" Seraphina laughed.

"Because... I asked him too, plip," Usalia said, wringing her hands, "because..."

"Because you're super mean to me, Sera. Enough is enough."

"Excuse me? Are you, of all demons, telling me how to behave?"

"No. I'm telling you what I think. I think you're wrong," he said, snorting stubbornly. "I'm super reckless, and super impulsive-- but I'm not dumb. I could be romantic-- I could be super romantic! But why would I be? and to who?" He hesitated, glancing at Christo, "...To whom?" 

Christo nodded.

"So... Yeah! Dammit, I'm super frustrated!" he yelled, his cheeks reddening, "just read the stupid poem."

Seraphina rolled her eyes, unfolding the paper. Her unimpressed eyes slid across the page, and slowly her eyebrows rose. She looked over the edge of the paper at him, then back to the words. Her eyes sought answers that a second reading did not give her.

"Well, I never..." Christo whispered in awe, peering over her shoulder, "he did it."

"I... He... No. I mean, the rhyme scheme is all wrong," Seraphina insisted, gesturing desperately, holding the paper out to Christo.

"Nuh-uh!" Red Magnus insisted, "that's the same pattern the others had!"

"It's Miltonic," Christo said, pushing his glasses up, "Rather than the more common Shakespearean. If you wish to complain about something, his meter is off..." His lips moved silently as he read over the stiff, careful handwriting, "but he's very close. This is quite good, for a demon."

Usalia snatched it from Christo's hand, and read it next, mumbling bits and pieces aloud as she read, "delicate flower which stings... Not be tamed... finds itself alone... I Do not love you, but can't go away." She looked at Seraphina, like someone forced away from a pleasant fantasy. "Oh, Seraphina..." 

Tilting his head, Zeroken snagged it next. "... I don't get it. This is about a flower. Oh, wait! It's about THAT flower!" he said, gesturing to the scalding bloom still smoldering upon the floor. "Why is it about that flower?" 

"It's called metaphor," Christo explained, "I did not expect you to be so well versed, Red Magnus."

"I wrote my thoughts... Then found words that meant the same thing and rhymed, it's super not hard... It just took time."

Killia took it from Zeroken and read over it, eyebrows rising, before knitting sympathetically.

"Well?" He asked, handing it back to her.

"W-well what?" Seraphina snapped, her composure wavering.

"Anything you want to say to him?"

"W-what? No! We have nothing to discuss. He said his piece. He doesn't care. He doesn't like me-- just like you don't," she said, her voice strong while tears pricked at her eyes. "That's fine! I don't like him. He's a stupid, pig-headed, muscle-brained bully! It's doesn't matter that he rebuilt his netherworld, or inspired his citizens, or that he's supported the rebel alliance all this time, or that he's supported me all this time! It doesn't matter he spent days writing me a poem. Or that I've been cruel to him, I've hurt him... He's the fool who keeps coming back for more, time after time, and I hurt him, again and again and again."

"Whoa-- Sera! Super calm down!" Red Magnus said, putting one of his hands on either of her shoulders. "It's super okay!"

"No, it's not!" she yelled, shoving him away. She wasn't actually strong enough to move him, but he backed away anyway. "It's not okay. I'm a perfect demon-- but I'm a terrible person; that's why Killia won't love me, that's why you don't love me-- no one will evil love me unless... I force them!"

"That's super untrue! I don't love you-- but you don't have to control me to make me like you. I don't care how mean you've been-- I didn't say anything before, but I'm saying it now! Don't attack me without a warning! And... And don't insult me so much... I'm not dumb, but you're super smart! If I'm wrong about something, just tell me. I'll listen! I super promise!"

The tears she'd been fighting finally escaped her eyes, spilling down her pale pink cheeks. 

"Dammit Sera, don't cry!" He yelled, although out of habit rather than anger. He looked around desperately for something to offer her.

She wiped her eyes with one hand and slapped at him chidingly with the other. "You're an idiot," she sniffled, chuckling as she did. "Because I don't deserve forgiveness, and I don't deserve a friend like you. I don't deserve any of you."

"We've all had misconceptions. We've all made mistakes," Christo said, smiling gently.

"Oh my gosh! Are you going to be friends now plip? Yay!"

"I still don't get it," Zeroken mumbled.

"I'm impressed, Seraphina. This is a big step for you," Killia said.

Red Magnus laughed, grinning hugely. "Group hug!"

"What?"

"Ack!"

"Hey!"

"No!"

"I... Can't... Breath, plip!"

"You guys are great," Red Magnus said.

"As soon as you release me, you are DEAD," Seraphina snarled. The sonnet slipped from Seraphina's hand as she strained to reach her guns. 

The Dark Knight looked down at the page, then picked it up. His heavy eyes took in the words and he nodded. "A valid effort. I respect you as the victor. I will see you all the next time we are called to the battlefield." He set the sonnet down on a nearby table and took his leave.

"NO! Come back!" Seraphina begged, "get the oaf to release me, and I will be your date! I will marry you! COME BACK! AGH, Red Magnus, I hate you!"

"You super don't," he teased, releasing his friends from the extended hug.

As promised, she shot him.

 

\------

>   
> Strong and fierce, lively as a scorching flame.  
> A delicate flower which stings the hands  
> That grasp to pull it from its home sands.  
> You will not be tamed, you will take no shame
> 
> Though cruel, there is beauty in her shape.  
> But leave a burning flower on its own  
> 'Til destructive flesh finds itself alone  
> Freedom, your's; she, herself, can not escape.
> 
> I do not wish to love a biting bloom  
> But how can I say no to that power:  
> Grace, beauty and passion, still wild today.  
> Without this blossom there is only gloom,  
> But only suffering with this flower  
> I do not love you, but can't go away.  
> 

\----- 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I last published a fan fiction. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) is always welcome.


End file.
